Lightning McQueen (Shrek) (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Lightning McQueen (Shrek) is Justin Bonesteel's parody of DreamWorks SKG's 2001 film Shrek. It appeared on YouTube Cast: * Shrek - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Donkey - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Princess Fiona - Anna (Frozen) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Sally (Cars) * Lord Farquaad - Hans (Frozen) * Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Gingy - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Magic Mirror - Nim Galuu (Epic) * Thelonius - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) * Monsieur Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Pinocchio - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Three Little Pigs - Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) * Three Blind Mice - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Dwarves - Trolls (Frozen) * Snow White - Elsa (Frozen) * Cinderella - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Donkey's Old Owner - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) * Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * TinkerBell - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) * Geppetto - Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Angry Mob - Loggers (Rio 2) and Hunters (Open Season) * Captain of the Guards - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Skinner (Ratatouille) * Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Papa Bear - Yogi Bear * Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) * Three Fairies - Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair" - Tip (Home) * Woman cheering "alright" - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Shrek in Armour - Spider-Man * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Scenes # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Rabbit (Remake) # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Hans/Nim Galuu the Magic Mirror # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 7 - Cars Are Likes Onions # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridges # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Momma Dino # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Anna # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Momma Dino # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 12 - Lightning McQueen Removes His Mask # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 15 - At Hans' Home/Anna's Bird Song/Make Up # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur King Candy # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 19 - Bugs Discovers the Princess' Secret # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Hans' Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") # Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * Shrek (2001) Clips Used: * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Cars Toon (2008-2014) * Cars The Videogame (2006) * Open Season (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * Brave (2012) * Rabbit Seasoning (1952) * Big House Bunny (1950) * Yogi Bear (2010) * Space Jam (1996) * Rabbit of Seville (1950) * The Big Snooze (1946) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Kit for Cat (1948) * The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) * Slick Hare (1947) * Duck! Rabbit! Duck! (1953) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Wabbit who Come to Supper (1942) * Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) * Wabbit Twouble (1941) * Hillbilly Hare (1950) * Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) * Water, Water Every Hare (1952) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * The Incredibles (2004) * Despicable Me (2010) * The Lorax (2012) * The Wacky Wabbit (1942) * The Lego Movie (2014) * Epic (2013) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Fresh Hare (1942) * Kngihty Knight Bugs (1958) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Falling Hare (1943) * Big Top Bunny (1951) * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Inside Out (2003) * Ice Age (2002) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Planet Earth (2006) * The Wild (2006) * What's Up Doc? (1950) * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) * High School Musical (2006) Movie Transcript * Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Transcript Gallery Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Shrek IMG 4249.JPG|Bugs Bunny as Donkey IMG 7401.JPG|Anna as Princess Fiona Sally_cars_3.png|Sally as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Hans transparent3.png|Hans as Lord Farquaad IMG 6308.PNG|Momma Dino as Dragon IMG 4257.JPG|Emmet as Gingy IMG 7409.JPG|Nim Galuu as Magic Mirror King Candy-0.jpg|King Candy as Monsieur Hood Gene emoji movie.png|Gene as Pinocchio IMG 4240.JPG|Classified as Big Bad Wolf IMG 7407.JPG|Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Three Blind Mice rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael, Pedro and Nico as Three Little Pigs IMG 7429.JPG|Trolls as Dwarves Debbie Thornberry (Elsa the Snow Queen).jpg|Elsa as Snow White Rapunzel (1).jpg|Rapunzel as Cinderella Gladys.gif|Gladys Sharp as Donkey's Old Owner IMG 3721.JPG|Jack Frost as Peter Pan IMG 7430.JPG|Tooth as Tinkerbell Alvin and the Chipmunks Ian Hawke.jpg|Ian Hawke as Geppetto Blu_100-Jewel_100_159.jpg|Loggers thO2OB7F32.jpg|and Hunters as Angry Mob Elmer Fudd Laughing.jpg|Elmer Fudd as Captain of the Guards IMG_4291.JPG|Skinner as Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom Yogi-and-cindy-two-lovers 51517db4ad22b-p.jpg|Yogi Bear as Papa Bear Boo Boo Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Boo Boo Bear as Baby Bear 15.jpeg|Queen Elinor as Witch Article01B2D56BE00000578547 634x517.jpg|Bad cop as Thelonius Sanderson-Sisters-From-Hocus-Pocus.jpg|Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson as Witches JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as Three Fairies Pied piper2.png|Pied Piper as Himself Tumblr static tumblr static 28rk7mvdfbtwsccc4so0cwoss 640Phil & Lil Deville - Dash and Violet Parr.jpg|Dash and Violet Parr as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" Tip home.png|Tip as Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" Astrid.png|Astrid as Woman cheering "Alright!" The_duke_of_weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Guard next to Farquaad Spider Man in the TV Series (2017).jpeg|Spider-Man as Shrek in Armor tangled_ever_after__hiccunzel_style__by_darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest thW2KA13AO.jpg|The Queen as Woman who faints Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Justin Bonesteel DreamWorks Movies Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube